Clarity
by moonjump05
Summary: After Order 66, Ahsoka seeks clarity. Rexsoka.
1. Part 1

She peered through the binoculars, digital lenses zooming while text crawled along the bottom of the display, scanning a distant ridge her locator told her was their next destination. It rose against the dusky sky, a monolith of sandstone edges eroded sharp.

"I see it just ahead," lowering the binoculars and giving them back to her companion, "Should be there by midday if we pass through that plain ahead."

"If the weather holds," he said, clipping the binoculars to his pack, "I still don't like traveling without cover. That last sandstorm nearly caught us." Tala whined from underneath him.

" _Nearly_ caught us," she grinned, carefree for a fleeting moment, "Where is your sense of adventure? I thought you would be used this by now."

"I must have left it back on the ship," he deadpanned, "Well, if we are going, let's go. I know you hate this heat."

"Right." She pulled her worn traveling cloak up over her montrals, the day wasn't quite hot yet, but would be soon, forcing them to stop until at least two of the suns set. "Ready, Cu?" she asked, patting the shaggy warg on his broad head. He turned his snout towards her and huffed as if to say _of course_.

* * *

The two wargs made excellent time across the rocky plain, trotting alongside each other until Ahsoka prompted Cu ahead. His paws big enough to not fall into the dry and cracked ground of the… yes, not a plain but an ancient lakebed or shallow sea floor. It sprawled out in nearly all directs, touching the sky on the horizon. The foothills behind them and the distant ridge in front of them the only features on this backwater planet. Even the sky was a nondescript brown.

The locals had said only wargs were able to navigate the desert, ships would leave the tiny spaceport looking for game and never return. Superstitious nonsense, but they needed to blend in. So officially, they were out hunting cervelk- the elaborate antlers of which were valuable as decorations or were ground up and ingested to allegedly extend your life, and more mundanely the meat and hide a staple of the locals lifestyle. Ahsoka was pretty sure the tiny elderly human woman who explained this to them was running a racket. After all, she had grinned her three tooth grin and rented them Tala, Cu and a box of hunting gear and expected a cut of their hunt.

But, like Rex said, they were blending in. Tourists got swindled all the time.

She turned in her seat, Tala was lagging behind. The big female warg was timid and lazy where the smaller Cu was bold and energetic, but also very sweet and affectionate. Ahsoka had woken up a few times already on this trip with a face full of cold wet warg nose.

Rex caught her eye, and hurried Tala along. His long rifle slung across his back and a couple days worth of beard on his face. Ahsoka still wasn't sure about it, hair in general was kinda strange, but they _were_ rationing water so a shave would have to wait.

Turning back towards the ridge, Ahsoka checked her wrist locator. The compact device was tied to their ship and its much better geo-positioning system. The target had narrowed down another 12% since leaving the foothills. Hopefully this trip wouldn't be a waste of time like the others.

Up close the ridge reached up into the sky, serrated edges sharp against the haze. Four of the suns light was behind it, only one shone in front. The dim light still able to catch the intricate carvings and archways etched into the stone, not faded even though exposed to the common sandstorms of this planet.

Walking up to the solid stone archways, Ahsoka frowned. She felt nothing. Nothing but the vastness around them. Wrong again? Only rumors like the last?

She touched the warm stone.

And the Force _thrummed_ around her. Heavy and all encompassing, but comforting. Like a blanket held by a child. Strong, but pure. A wildness untouched.

And the stone opened in front of her.

Tala and Cu were whining, nervously shifting around. Their long legs dancing as if they couldn't possibly stay still. Rex dismounted and tried to calm them, but it wasn't needed. Once the door opened all the way they bolted inside, playfully yipping.

"Hey!" Rex thundered after them, but pulled up suddenly at the entranceway and paused, "Should we go inside?" unsure.

And for the first time in a long time, Ahsoka grinned at him, sure and confident and most of all completely happy, "Yes."

* * *

The temple was old, ancient and forgotten but not empty. The Force flowed here, untouched by the roiling shadow that filled the rest of the galaxy. She pulled back her hood and breathed in, the air sweet and cool.

The entrance way was large, domed ceiling glinting overhead and bracketed by pillars inscribed in some glyphs unread for untold time. Foot steps loud and echoing in her montrals, they walked to the other end where stairs disappeared downwards into the cut stone.

"Tala, Cu stay." Rex ordered, strapping his rifle to his pack on Tala's back, his cloak pulled back revealing his sidearm. He wouldn't need it, but good luck getting him to part with it, "Shall we?"

She nodded and they started down the dark steps. It got dark enough that Rex had to crack a glowstick to see where he was going, but she had much better eyesight and her echolocation to navigate. It turned out not to be needed anyways, as the staircase seemed to grow brighter and brighter the further down they went, until the narrow passageway opened up to a large room.

It was filled with glowing plants. Or at least they looked like plants. Huge flowers with incandescent petals topped the more subdued stalks that wouldn't have looked out of place on Felucia, except well, the glowing, and that they seemed rather drained of color, just giving off a steady warm white light. They covered the entirety of the room, floor, walls and ceiling, dropping down like lanterns for some festival. Their roots pulled up and out of the mosaic tiles, leaving them in haphazard piles. Living but strangely silent, no wind to rattle the leaves or make the stalks sway. Were they pliable like any other plant? Or maybe they were crystal…

"Well, this solves our water rationing," Rex called from behind the flowers. She went to him and saw it- a rather large spring in the center of the room, the water edged by the same mosaic on the floor. At one point it probably drained to a cistern for use, but now it overflowed a crack in the edging. Little rivulets scattering out to the plants, "I'll have to test it out before drinking though."

She glanced up at him, "And shaving?"

"Dunno," he grinned, "I kinda like it."

"Looks… bristlely."

"Its not that bad."

The marking above her eye lifted, her lips curling into a smirk, "Really?" And she lifted her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and running her fingers along his jaw. It was kinda bristlely, but soft too. Hair was still weird, but not bad. Her hand lingered.

Rex was rather still, uncertainty sluicing off of him in waves. Smirk fading, she caught his eye for a long moment before his gaze skittered away and he stepped back. Her hand dropped to her side.

"Look," he pointed past the spring, "Another doorway." He was all professionalism and crisp helpfulness. The _something_ she had seen put away. Again.

Ahsoka turned her head, through a clearing in the luminescent plants was another intricate archway. The doors themselves had a large enameled symbol, a stylistic flower like the ones filling the room. Four large petals and four smaller variegated ones, surrounded by a halo of light.

Stepping closer she could feel the Force calling to her from beyond. This was where the true temple started. And this was where her searching finally paid off.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was lost to her, in more ways than one, but there were other places she could find knowledge. Libraries full of old tales and myth, and that to the uninformed were nothing but stories. Avenues that the Empire would not search in ignorance or arrogance, but that she did remember from long suffering studies that seemed ages ago.

"I feel it, here behind…"

"Go on, Commander, I will take care of things out here."

 _So it's back to Commander now_ , "I can help set up camp before-"

"You waited long enough," he interrupted, "Go on."

And she was still a little bit annoyed, but so grateful too, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be right here."

* * *

The enameled door shut behind her, Cutting off the soft glow and pitching her into a darkness that was not mere shadow but a complete lack of light. Ahsoka waved a hand in front of her face, unable to see it with her sharp eyes. Her breath was the only sound, in what must be a vast chamber- she couldn't pick up any echoes.

But the Force shined to her inner eye. A bright path forward. She started walking.

She wasn't sure how long or how far she walked, only putting one foot in front of the other. Trusting the Force to guide her, after all she had been down this path before. Not here on a backwater in a forgotten temple, but with the other younglings of her clan to the temple on Ilum.

There she had searched the icy caverns, eyes sharp and listening intently tiny vibrations in her montrals, and found nothing. No crystals, just endless corridors.

Not until she had stopped. Closed her eyes and covered her montrals, that she _felt_ the way. The Force making her trust. And when she had stepped forward, over what her eyes told her was a crevasse and into a place the rebounding acoustics hid from her she had found it- a crystal for her light saber.

But here, the path just continued until she couldn't sense it, a far off horizon that never drew closer.

Huffing, she plopped down and assumed a meditative stance. She had never been too fond of meditation, preferring action, but that didn't seem to be working. So she sat, quieted her mind, and focused. Her body was first, breath drawn in and then exhaled. A soothing rhythm as she drew in air deep, held it, and then let it go. Her heart rate slowed next, a strong steady beat. Finally her muscles relaxed, the anticipatory tension fading. Mastery of the physical.

The mental, however…

Ahsoka tried to calm herself, tried to only exist in the here and now, tried let go of memory. But it kept creeping back to the edges of her mind, persistent and cruel.

A pain of emptiness and loss.

She grimaced, her head shaking and eyes squeezed shut. The Force still stretched out endlessly in front of her, "Why won't it work?"

"Pain cannot be erased."

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she sprang to her feet, "Daughter?!"

The luminescent woman stood in front of her, pale and beautiful and statuesque, her hair and robes flowing in some unseen breeze-exactly how she looked years ago on Mortis before her death.

"How?"

She tilted her head to the side, green eyes soft, "I am here, because you are here."

Well, _that_ was a nonanswer, "You died."

"And yet, I am speaking to you," she paused, "Or perhaps it is only you speaking… This place is what you make it."

"Great," Ahsoka muttered under her breath. Riddles and puzzles were not her specialty at all, "Can you be a bit more specific?"

Daughter frowned, "It is not a test."

 _Of course it is_ , "Of course it is," Ahsoka huffed, impatient, "It is always a test."

"And what do you wish to achieve by passing this test?"

"Light saber crystals."

Daughter shook her head, "And these you could not find elsewhere?"

"Well," Ahsoka hesitated, running through the reasons she came to a forgotten temple, "Yes, but… black market deals can still be traced and they cost a _fortune_."

"So instead you spend months researching ancient temples, a practice that could still be traced, and travel to half a dozen false locations, spending credits as quickly as you gain them?" her eyes grew sharp, "Crystals are crystals, are they not? Only one did you receive from Ilum, the other belonged to some long dead master."

Wincing, "When you put it like that…"

"I ask again, what do you wish to achieve?"

What didshe want?

Ahsoka _did_ want those crystals. Her hips felt empty without her saber and shoto hanging there. Her hands restless. Incomplete in an essential way.

When she had them in hand the path always seemed so-

"Clarity." she answered, gaze locking onto Daughter.

"Closer now, I think," she nodded gracefully, "And what clouds your path?"

She thought of the oily shadow that hung over the galaxy, "The Dark side."

"Yes, out there…" her gaze went to some place Ahsoka could not see, "Out there it seeps into everything, diseased and rotten. But here, in this place, at this time, do you feel it?"

"I… no…" here all she felt was light.

"Then the cloud is inside you."

Ahsoka paled, "Inside?" she reached inwards, searching for something, anything that would give away the darkness in her, "I don't feel anything…" she frowned, worry creeping up her spine.

Daughter laid a delicate hand on her shoulder, "The loss you feel inside, the emptiness that hollows your heart, the pain you cannot let go of."

"No!" Ahsoka knocked her hand away and stepped back, "I don't want to go to the Dark side! I've been trying to let go. I have! I want to!" her eyes darted wildly, "I need to, but the pain just shows up sometimes. I can't force it away, and when I try not to think about it I end up thinking about it. And sometimes I remember something Master Plo said or a trick Skyguy showed me and…"

" _I felt them all die_!" she choked, "All of them, they screamed out and then it was just silence. Some didn't even get a chance to scream." she felt tears, when was the last time she cried? "I didn't want them to die."

Arms wrapped around herself, Ahsoka collapsed to her knees. A terrible ache spread through her.

And then the Daughter crouched down and embraced her.

She was warm and comforting, her voice gentle, "This is not the Dark side. Pain, loss, emptiness… only the dark would deny these in themselves. Only the dark would want these for others."

"But I should be able to let go, push them aside."

"Is your pain such a small thing to be brushed aside? Your loss so insignificant to be forgotten?"

Indignant now, "No." Ahsoka finally looked up, shaking her head so sharply her lekku whipped around, "No!"

"Then do not attempt to do so," Daughter commanded, "Holdfast your pain, remember fondly your loss and know the emptiness you feel is heavy with the weight of love gone."

Ahsoka was still, her voice small, "Does it get easier?"

A smile gentle and sad, "Yes, but it never disappears completely. It is a burden easier to carry over time with practice. Or shared with others."

And Ahsoka nodded, eyes clear and determined, "A burden I can easily accept."

Daughter smiled, radiant and fierce, "Now you understand," she helped Ahsoka up, stepped back and swept her arm in an arc around them, "Find the path you seek, young one."

Ahsoka looked past Daughter, and the Force spread out in all directions. Shining and clear. Gone was the endless path, each one now ending with a obvious destination. One lead back to the door she came in, she could see Tala and Cu beyond, curled up on the cool stone floors of the temple entranceway. Rex was there too, tinkering with something underneath giant flowers, occasionally glancing her way.

One lead to the crystal chamber, she could see the tiny pinpricks of light glinting off of the crystals.

One lead to another doorway, shadowed and solemn. Nothing beyond. She would not return from that path.

One lead to Daughter herself, she could see the endless cycling of death and rebirth on Mortis behind her.

One lead outside, a long empty path littered with bodies and ending in an unfathomable dark.

Or she knew she could remain as she was, never leaving this place. Enshrined in a forgotten temple.

There was no choice really, Ahsoka walked past Daughter to the crystal chamber, not seeing her fade away behind her. A few steps brought the distant chamber around her, ceiling arcing high overhead. The crystals twinkled cheerfully, welcoming. Reaching out with the Force she found what she was looking for, two crystals that burned like tiny suns, outshining all the others. She picked them up, they looked so mundane against her palm, and pocketed them. She didn't have the components to construct the saber and shoto with her, she would have to wait until she got back to the ship.

Turning around she walked the only path still there, back the way she came. It only took a few steps to reach the enameled doors. They opened at her touch, spilling the soft white light of the flowers on her, so similar to the Daughter's light she was amazed she didn't remember.

She walked through, a familiar figure in front of her turning around, "Hiya, Rex."

Rex stood from where he had camped out by the spring, his face worried as he hurried over. He made it just as a wave of exhaustion overcame her, her legs folding as she fell, "Ahsoka!" he managed to grab her before she could completely collapse, hands tight around her shoulder and waist.

"Oh," she breathed out, fatigue draining her. This close to him, she noticed his beard was a bit longer, "How long was I in there?"

"53 hours," was his curt reply, "Are you alright?"

 _Days_? It seemed maybe a few hours, "Good, better than I have in a while," at his unbelieving face she added, "Tired though. I got my crystals."

A small smile, "Didn't doubt it for a minute. C'mon, got camp set up, you alright to walk?"

"Um," she was already barely holding her head up as is.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Rex picked her up, the hand on her waist slipping under her knees. Pressed this close she could tell he had removed his breastplate and pauldron, he had worn it nearly the entire trip here, hidden under his travel cloak. She shook her head and gave a tiny laugh, this was what she was noticing right now? She must really be exhausted. But it was nice…

And with that thought she passed out, content to let Rex carry her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_.

A/N Inspired by the picture of Ahsoka and Rex riding giant wolves.


	2. Part 2

She awoke to a cold, wet nose prodding the space between her shoulder and lek, a plaintive whine loud next to her montrals. Ahsoka pushed Tala away without needing to even look, her arm flopping about rather uselessly-numb from sleeping on it, "I'm up, I'm up.." she muttered, cracking open her eyes and dragging her body up to a sitting position.

Tala tried nuzzling her again, broad head slipping under her arm to rest on her lap. The big warg laid down, long legs stretched out and tail contentedly thumping on the cool stone floor. Ahsoka smiled and gently scratched under her shaggy chin.

She felt like she had been hit by a stampeding nerf, maybe the whole herd. And she was hungry and thirsty and needed to visit the fresher… just how long had she been out?

Her pack was in easy reach next to the bedroll she was sitting on. Her wrist com and chrono would be inside, but the canteen and protein bars laid out where much more tempting. Ahsoka tore open a bar and started chewing the familiar but rather bland food, finishing it off with a long swig from the canteen. She was still in the temple, the entranceway lit gently by the portable heater they used to fend off the surprisingly cold desert nights. The rest of the gear was neatly stacked off to the side, but no Rex or Cu to be seen.

"Well, Tala, let's take a quick trip outside and then go find the boys? Hm?"

Tala didn't seem all that enthused, but let her up all the same. The warg waited close by while Ahsoka tied up her bedroll and blanket and hooked her canteen to her side. She did end up checking her chrono, 11 hours was along time to sleep for her. Normally she clocked in a solid seven on a good night.

Outside the temple the predawn stillness laid across the landscape, making the already bleak desert seem even more desolate. _Maybe it's just this particular spot_ , she wondered while Tala sniffed around then lifted her head sharply, ears raised, she must have found something because she took off. _The locals were able to make ends meet_.

Finishing her business, Ahsoka went back inside the temple and headed straight down the stairs into the spring room. Nothing had changed, even though she almost expected it to.

"Early morning, Rex?"

He looked up from his data pad, the remains of several tech projects scattered around him, "Never was a heavy sleeper," he looked her over, "How are you doing?"

"Better," better than in a long while, "This cantina got anything decent to drink?" she gave him a grin, hands on her hips.

He chuckled, "Nothing that will knock you out like that bar on Tortuga. I'm still surprised you didn't end up on the floor."

She waved him off, "Please, _I_ got the info from the contact, saved your honor from that Ithorian and most importantly _paid the tab_. _You_ were the one who spent all night in the fresher." Of course, she had made a few trips there too, "And I let you sleep in. You probably still owe me."

"Fond memories, maybe we should go back." his tone was light, teasing, but when she met his gaze there was that _something_ there and she remembered a long walk that night back to the ship, laughing and leaning on each other for support. Everywhere they touched warm against the chilly air.

She wondered sometimes, late and alone in her bunk, if he saw the way the chevrons on her montrals had darkened when his arm slipped around her waist. Felt the way her heart sped up when he leaned in _so_ close to tell her some awful joke the bar denizens had let him in on. Or noticed the lingering tension as they parted to their respective cabins, wishing each other good night.

She had wondered if he wondered the same things.

But here, in this place, now she saw that _something,_ saw it and recognized it in herself. A reflection of what was in her own heart. A bond. A bond that ran deep and wide and all encompassing. A bond shared between the two of them.

A bond that ran _strong_ and _bright_ and _hot_ …

And Ahsoka had to sit down. She vaguely heard some ramblings about running a scanner on a water sample, it was good to go if she wanted to fill her canteen. She did so automatically, dipping the metal canteen into the spring and waiting for it to fill before screwing the top on and placing it at her side.

Rex had gone back to fiddling with his data pad, back to consummate professional while he explained some data crunching algorithms he had spent the last couple days working on. He had come up with several potential sites to try next, his list interrupted by her picking one decisively if distractedly- a remote listening outpost. She let him pull up holograms and schematics, they had been to dozens even before the end of the war, and studied him instead.

He withdrew again. Taking cover in safe topics as if avoiding oncoming blaster fire. Compartmentalizing the _something_ neatly away in his mind. Edging out the uncertainty that hung over him with battle plans and logistics.

And Ahsoka knew it was the same clouded uncertainty she had carried with her. The same haze that prevented her from seeing the path in front of her.

When the order came down, the galaxy had seemed to stop its relentless spin for a horrifying moment while the Force cried out in a legion of voices and he had looked at her with a terrible truth dawning in his eyes. And they had run, not looking back to see what they left behind.

But now, Ahsoka could see where he still could not- from a place he had helped her find. She wanted him to be able to look down that path too. With her.

She smiled, confident and warm, "We should go hunting."

"Wha-hunting?" Rex turned his head, puzzled at her change of subject, "Why? We already paid the rental fees. And we aren't _that_ bad off on funds… yet." he sighed, "A cut of anything else is just going into Aleese's pockets anyway."

"But when it goes well it will pay for the entire trip."

He gave her a considering look, " _'When_ it goes well'?"

Smile widening to a grin, predatory teeth showing, " _When_."

A laugh, deep bellied and genuine, "Right, then. When." his gaze a little bit of wonder and a lot of admiration, "Better find the two pups and have a look through the gear."

"One half already taken care of," she motioned to stairway a moment before Tala and Cu came barreling down. Tala going straight to Ahsoka and laying down, head perked up expectantly as if waiting for a treat. She scratched behind her ears.

"Oh, no you don't-" Rex had to catch Cu before he jumped into the spring, his sentence ending in a grunt as he hauled the warg away bodily- no small feat. "That is _not_ for bath time."

Cu scuttled away, tail between his legs. _Big baby_ , "C'mon," Ahsoka got up, ready to leave as soon as possible, "Let's go check that gear."

* * *

They headed out late that afternoon, the setting suns turning the blue sky to gold. The wargs were eagerly trotting along after having been cooped up for so much time, not even minding the heavy packs and riders.

The temple had been rather out of the way of the hunting grounds so they had to return closer to the foothills and make a new camp. Here the rocky desert gave way to a spotty scrubland, the purples and reds of the scrubs dull from sun and heat and desiccation. A gundark sized boulder broke up the monotony, a lone landmark against the horizon.

Camp was set up quickly, the twilight turning to true night around them. Ahsoka finished tying the tarp from the side of the boulder to the ground, forming a partial shelter. They could leave any unneeded equipment out of the elements tomorrow. She ducked inside, clearing some of the smaller stones away with her boot, "…I've _been_ to an elcor play," she shook her head, continuing her well meaning attempt to forewarn him, "Cultural appreciation and all that? Trust me, the first four hours are bad enough."

Rex looked up from the heater as it switched on, "How many hours are there?"

She groaned at the memory, " _Fourteen_." stepping out of the shelter and around Tala and Cu on the ground. Ahsoka went to the packs and pulled out their dried meat and a bowl of water to set out, "And try having Master Windu watching you like a hawk the entire time- Cu! Wait!-I swear he was treating it as a training exercise."

"Probably not worth downloading from the holonet then," he programmed the proximity sensor.

"Maybe as a sleep aid."

"Can never trust reviews," he chuckled, "What do you suggest?"

"Well, there's classical Old Alexandrian," she spread out her bedroll and stretched, tugging off her boots and wiggling her toes, "Lord Avon is still popular," she smirked at him, "If you're going to dive into theater."

"Hyperspace is a lot of waiting."

"Must've run through most of the holovids, huh?"

He set the sensor at the edge of the camp, "And then some."

"You can give me the highlights then," Ahsoka sat down and leaned back, "What's for dinner?"

Rex held up two ration pouches, "Wrinkled or squashed?"

"Squashed, maybe some flavor got squeezed in this time."

Pouches prepped and put on the heater to cook, he unfurled his own bedroll perpendicular to hers and sat down with a sigh. Ahsoka rolled her head on her shoulders, popping her neck, breathing in the few minutes it took the rations to boil. Rex had pulled out his blasters, checking the charge on each, before placing them to the side. Even a tiny bit of downtime was filled- clones weren't meant to sit around.

The indicator button on the rations popped and Ahsoka was handed her pouch- inside was a green, gloopy mess that tasted exactly like green gloop. Not half bad, but not half good either. She ate as much as she could stomach, tore open the pouch and let Tala and Cu finish it off- biodegradable wrapper and all. They watched her lazily, licking their chops before curling up together for the night. At ease, but ears flicking every so often at some distant sound.

She shook out her travel cloak, dust falling to the ground before folding it up and putting it on top of her boots. A few of her other accessories came off as she glanced over, "No long boring training sessions for you, then?"

"Plenty of those," he replied, distracted by his food "The longnecks liked to see how long we could go without sleep."

"Or food?" she asked nonchalantly, resting her chin in her hand.

She managed to surprise him, catching him in the middle of pouring his own rations down his throat, head tilted back, "Yeah," he answered, brow furrowed, "Why the sudden interest?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Just thinking. Life is very different now, isn't it?" _The Jedi, the GAR, the galaxy_. She wasn't sure which one she meant, or if she meant them all.

Rex seemed to understand though, "It is." his tone conceding, but sad too. She gave him a small smile and was about to say something, but he continued, "It was…simpler, back then. Not easier, but simpler."

"Point the way to the Seppies and shoot, right?"

"Never thought I would miss the day."

He said it lighthearted, but his posture sagged and his gaze went somewhere past her. His hand rubbed the fuzz on his scalp, drawing her attention to the pale scar behind his temple. They had found a back alley doctor to remove the biochip in his skull and the passive-scan id in his forearm, giving him the chance for a new purpose that he decided.

But none of the other millions of clones had that chance.

They were unreachable for now, and not for lack of trying. So many unsuccessful recon missions gave way to a helpless frustration in Rex. One which Ahsoka could share but… Rex loved his brothers. He loved them and felt a responsibility for them in his bones. Every skirmish, every battle, every campaign saw more of his brothers die, but at least he was there for them.

Until they called him traitor and he had to shoot back.

Ahsoka frowned, unused to him falling into a melancholy mood. She got up and went over to him, plopping down next to him, "I miss it too," she said, her hand on his.

Nodding, Rex gripped her hand and they sat in companionable silence for a while. She could feel his moroseness slowly fade away, until something like contentment replaced it.

* * *

They left early the next morning, any extra gear hidden away under the tarp, only the bare essentials so the two wargs weren't weighed down too much. Tala had picked up a trail quickly, her ears perked and head raised, before making a sharp turn and trotting off. Cu had followed, silent and intent.

Past the scrubs and foothills, the landscape dipped into a wide valley- the first real touch of greenery they had seen on the planet so far. It still wasn't the thick woodlands of Alderaan, but here at least were yellow green fields and strange conical trees with branches covered in green spikes. And far down below, beside a twisting glittering ribbon of a stream was the dark mass of a herd of cervelk.

Dropping low and hushing Tala and Cu, Ahsoka waited as Rex pulled out the binoculars. He clicked through a couple of settings before whistling low, "There they are, looks to be about thirty of them. Most on the far side of that river."

He passed them over to her, "Not much cover," the shaggy beasts were alert and moving together, "We'll have to separate one out from the herd."

"I could shoot one from here."

It was close to the upper limit of the range on his rifle, but he probably could, "If you miss, they'll scatter and we're too far away to catch up to them. Besides," she made a face, "that's too easy."

"A bit more up close and personal then?" he grinned.

"Right," she nodded, going back to scanning the valley forming a plan.

* * *

Ahsoka bent low, Cu shivering with anticipation underneath her. The tall grasses hid them from sight and the breeze on her face brought the musky smells of the herd downwind. She gripped the fur of his back, holding him down.

She waited, boot knife in hand, eyes sharp.

The indicator light on her comm blinked three times.

And the herd surged forward, a mass of bellowing cervelk.

They had spooked, panicked they had instinctively bunched together to flee the immediate threat, using numbers to create a wall of hooves and antlers. Tala and Rex were somewhere past them, no doubt harassing them towards her and more importantly the river between them.

It was a trap, the innocuous river that flowed gently through the valley would catch at the cervelk, holding them up just enough to separate and divide the solid mass. Just enough to break the herd up into smaller groups and lone individuals. Just enough to take advantage of.

The cervelk splashed through the water agitated before stomping over the riverbank into the fields in front of her. Ahsoka watched them, still hidden as they came closer and closer. Her keen eyes focusing intently between them, searching…

 _There_ …

A lone male had gotten held up by some deadfall, the rest of the herd moving away from him. He shook his head to free his antlers- tall pointed things that testified to a long life. He had been skilled and strong, but today fate had spoken.

Cu raced forward, long legs easily closing the distance. The cervelk finally heaved his antlers out of the deadfall and tried to join his herd, but Cu was already between them. He ran, the chase was on.

Trailing closer and closer behind, Cu leapt across the grassy fields, Ahsoka holding on tight. The prey tried to dodge, feinting right before turning left, but she had anticipated this -the Force expanding around her only to narrow in on her target.

Cu cut the cervelk off, drawing up right next to the beast. It was larger than the warg, shaggy coat rippling as hooves thundered against the ground. She could hear it's great lungs bellowing in and out.

She tensed, judging the distance and angle in a heartbeat, then leapt. Landing on its back, one hand grabbing the antlers and the other swooping down with the knife.

The cervelk fell, it was over.

* * *

Rex and Tala had reached them quickly after, still damp from two trips across the river, but excited and triumphant. The cervelk was a good catch, the data pad scan measured antler length and muscle mass, calculating estimated worth. It also brought up charts and instructions for butchering and using the sealing pouches to transport the majority of the animal back to the spaceport for further processing.

They worked quickly, Tala and Cu waiting impatiently off to the side after a stern command. They would carry what they could, selling the antlers, hide and meat, but the wargs would eat very well today.

It was tiring work, and messy. But the good spirits of success prevailed, and Ahsoka felt a lightheartedness fill her. Rex was the same, laughing and joking, their shared accomplishment settling comfortably between them. He stood up, wiping his sweaty brow with forearm, "Almost done," he sighed.

She looked him over, "I can finish, go and clean yourself up," she tilted her head back towards the river, the suns were already rising pretty high, it would take most of the day to get back to camp with the wargs carrying everything, "I'll be right behind you." she could wash up herself while Tala and Cu gorged themselves- she didn't want or need to see that.

He nodded and walked off, the wargs eagerly inching closer knowing that their time was near, she scowled at them and they retreated back just barely.

Sealing the final pouch off to the side in their pile, Ahsoka stretched for a moment, feeling the kinks work out of her back from kneeling and crouching for so long. She turned, watching Tala and Cu watch her intently, licking their chops before walking past them, "Go ahead," they rushed to their meal.

The stream was gently gurgling, clear water over slick stones and she splashed some on her face. Rex wasn't around and her comm hadn't beeped, so the water was safe. It was also cool and refreshing, and she cleaned her hands. The thin apron was a mess, but her clothes underneath were no worse for wear. Unzipping her top halfway, she ran some water around her neck and chest- it was a stream, not a fresher and she wasn't about to jump in. Feeling relatively better she rinsed off the apron and headed back.

* * *

By the time they made it back to camp, it was already dark. They had trusted the wargs to bring them back, but still kept an eye on the locator, glad as the tiny blip came closer and closer.

Rex unloaded the packs while she dragged out the heater from underneath the tarp, flicking it on to shed some light onto the campsite. Tala and Cu whined, stuffed and tired, "Good job," he patted both when he was done, the wargs sprawling on the ground exhausted.

It had been a long day, but a good one and Ahsoka still had the rush of accomplishment flowing through her. She saw it in Rex's easy demeanor too, and grinned at him, "Where's my 'good job'?"

"I can pat your head too, if you want."

"No appreciation," she laughed, then flushed. Her stomach growled loudly enough for him to raise an eyebrow, "Guess I'll settle for dinner…"

"Can do," he saluted smartly, "Chef's special grilled cervelk steaks."

It _did_ sound good, she decided, smelled good too when cooking on the exposed hot coils of the heater (Is that safe? Guess we'll find out). The smells must have drifted over to Tala and Cu, they raised their heads and a whine sounded, "You both can barely move!" she chided, their distended bellies clear. They must not have liked her tone because they rested back down.

She pulled out bedrolls and set the proximity sensor, Rex had sat down on his and was watching the food cook. About to spread hers out, she realized that there wasn't enough room between the heater and tarp for it. And the sides were too narrow. They would have to pull the heater a bit further out…

A pause, considering.

She laid the curled up bedroll to the side and sat down next to Rex. He didn't seem to notice her predicament, focused on the food. She shook her head minutely, typical, "Done?"

"Only the outside," he turned the steaks with a knife, "Hasn't cooked all the way through."

"It's steak, you don't cook it all the way through."

"No?"

"No."

He looked between her and the food, "Seems unsanitary."

She was about to point out he was grilling straight off of the exposed heating elements of an industrial space heater, but his grin was teasing, "Try it out, you can always cook it some more." she offered, not willing to ruin the atmosphere.

The steaks did end up pretty tasty, if a bit gamey and blackened on the outside. They had no plates, so they ended up spearing pieces on a knife to eat. Rex did try it rare as well, agreeing it was appetizing. Although, to be honest even the ration pouches were looking tempting by that point.

She sighed contentedly, full but not stuffed, leaning back on her hands. The stars twinkled far overhead, a sight much more sentimental from a planet surface than from space. Rolling her head to the side languidly, she glanced at Rex's familiar profile for a moment, "Hunting went well, maybe we found you a new career."

He laughed, "On this backwater? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Could be interesting."

"Doubtful."

"Maybe I'll try it out then, " thoughtful.

A snort, "And maybe I'll win an arm wrestling contest against a wookie. You aren't satisfied unless you are in the thick of it."

It _was_ true, "What's so bad about that? Wanting to be involved, to change the galaxy… everyone should want that." her slightly defensive tone softened, real remorse tingeing her words. The reality clashing with some last holdouts of idealism, "If they did then-"

"-the galaxy would be a better place," he finished, nodding understandingly.

She quirked the marking above her eye, unwilling to let the conversation turn too morose, "Until then, we'll raid as many listening outposts as possible."

A smirk, "I thought I was staying here?"

"I wouldn't want you to."

He paused, her unexpected sincerity making him turn towards her, "I know, Commander," he played it off with a pat on her hand, humoring her, "Who else would let you fly that old freighter like a fighter without complaint?"

He turned away from her, retreating as usual. And normally that would have been the end of it.

But not tonight. Tonight Ahsoka wanted to push, "I mean it, Rex."

He looked back over, a bit unsure as to why she was so adamant, "You don't have to convince me, Commander."

"Don't," she snapped, but then immediately softened, "I'm not a Jedi anymore. You don't have to be so standoffish with me. I don't want you to."

Now he was beginning to look a bit awkward, "I'm not-"

Shaking her head, she interrupted, "-Yes, you are. Yes, you do. I'm not blind," she plowed forward, not letting him evade her, "This _something_ between us- I can see it."

Rex was having trouble meeting her gaze, finally settling on the rocky ground beneath his boots, "It's nothing," tone hollow, "Best forget about it."

Her chest tightened, "It's not _nothing_ ," she argued, then reached over, hand on cheek, and pressed her lips to his.

It was slight, fleeting, a gentle brush that still sent her heart leaping. His lips were dry, chapped but soft and warm but she had spent so long, too long, thinking about what they would feel like it didn't matter in the slightest.

 _But he isn't_ …she frowned and then pulled away. Her hand lowering as she made eye contact. Rex hadn't moved, brown eyes wide, his throat working but he seemed incapable of getting the words past his mouth. Giving up, he shook his head and dropped his gaze.

And her heart plummeted, leaving an empty hole in her chest, _oh_ … She leaned back, her voice small, "Sorry, I…" she steeled herself, shaking her head and giving him a wan smile, "I thought…just… sorry…" she turned to leave.

But Rex had snapped his head back up, brow creased, "No-Ahsoka, wait," his hand on her shoulder turning her back towards him, "That's not-" he exhaled, rather at a loss, "I didn't mean…"

She looked up at him, waiting.

His eyes were searching her face, and he must have found what he was looking for because he nodded to himself and bent closer. His hand reaching up to her cheek, thumb ghosting across the white fan mark so carefully. For a moment she thought that was all he was going to do, but then he leaned in, hesitating for a heartbeat, before kissing her.

It was much better this time, her first kiss with two participants. Still slow and delicate, he held her tenderly as they tasted each other. She closed her eyes, the kiss all lips sliding across lips and warm breaths.

It made her warm and happy and she wanted _more_. Ahsoka wrapped her arms tight around his neck, slanted her lips on his and deepened the kiss. Her tongue running the crease of his mouth before sucking on his bottom lip hard.

Rex groaned, a sound that pooled low in her abdomen, and the hand on her shoulder slid around to her back and gripped her tighter to him. Her chest pressed against his breastplate, squishing a bit, but she was too distracted running her fingers along the fuzz on his scalp and touching his weird human ears.

He stilled, pulling away from her mouth a fraction of an inch. When she opened her eyes, his were shut tight. Worried she dropped her hands to his shoulders, "Rex?"

He saw the look on her face, "No, it's fine. Keep doing that," his voice was rather thick.

She nodded and he dropped his head closer. Her hands ran up from his shoulders over his neck, his pulse jumping under the skin, to the back of his head. Lingering for a moment before heading back down to the top of his chest and running into his breastplate. He shivered at the simple touch, and Ahsoka felt it herself in response. She toyed with the buckles for a moment, but he let go of her and undid them himself, letting the plastoid fall to the ground.

A thin undershirt covered his chest, sliding under her hands as she spread them across his collarbone, down his pectorals and over the ridges of his stomach. Warm muscle, a solidness that she relied on in so many ways. His heavy breaths were loud against the top of her montral, his chest expanding under her hands then a sharp contraction and exhale as she flicked her fingertips over his nipples through the thin material.

She smiled as he whipped the shirt off next, an impatient Rex was a rare sight, his gauntlets following quickly after. Repeating her earlier motions on his bare chest, she felt the heat of his skin on her own. Her blood rushing close to the surface as sweat gathered behind her lek. Her fingers ran through the smattering of hair on his chest, down to his navel and trailed the down the thicker hair there and paused.

Under the waistband of his pants, he tented out enough to see the curve of him through the thicker cloth. Her mouth went dry and the place between her thighs twinged, her muscles contracting unexpectedly, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Looking down, she saw his hands twitch at the sound but they stayed at his sides. Useless and oh so far away, she wanted them on her _now_.

Ahsoka grabbed Rex's hands, placing one along her montral and the other over her breast before quickly reaching up and giving him a wet open mouthed kiss, "Here." she breathed against him, guiding one hand along the chevrons of her lek. The other she squeezed over the rough knit of her top, his palm easily cupping her breast.

She clutched his arms and let her head tilt back as he traced the patterns on her lek, dragging down until he reached the tip. It curled. So did her toes and she let out a breathy sigh.

Of course her lek ended right over her other breast and Rex abandoned it in favor of cupping both breast in his hands. She almost scowled, he _would_ like them better, but really the rhythmic kneading still felt so good even through her shirt. It would most likely feel even better without it though, so she unzipped the top from the turtleneck down. The shirt parted but didn't separate all the way, the built in support still hooked together. She unhooked it and was about to shrug the top off, but Rex slipped his hands inside, trailing up her stomach to cup both breasts in his palms his thumbs flicking over her stiff nipples.

" _Oh_ ," that went straight to her core, warmth pooling and slick wetness spreading. He caught her mouth in a harsh kiss, blunt teeth nibbling her lip before his tongue swept in. He seemed to have reached his stride, one hand leaving her breast as he reached around her and tried to pull her into his lap.

But Ahsoka was not going to ruin a pair of pants that she had to wear tomorrow. She disentangled herself from a confused Rex and stood up, unbuckling the belt. They would just have to come off.

He watched her, his confusion switching to eagerness and then to a uncertainty that made her pause, only half the buttons undone, "What?"

"Just, what's the plan here?"

And she was about to give him a _look_ , because _really_ , but his face was pure unsurety. Even half naked with a tent in his pants, he still needed to make sure.

And her heart _thumped_ in her chest, so loud she was sure he would hear it, and she smiled sweetly against his lips as she leaned down to kiss him soundly for a long moment.

She eventually pulled back from a reluctant Rex and flashed him a grin that was downright wicked, "The _plan_ ," she held his gaze, "is to have my way with you right here on this bedroll. So hurry up and take those pants off."

A pause, eyes wide for a moment before heat flooded them again, "Yes, ma'am."

He growled it out in such a way that she was definitely going to make him repeat in the future, before quickly shucking the rest of his clothing. She was very eager to see just what she was getting into herself, but figured the sooner she got her clothes off the sooner she could see up close. So she stripped without preamble, excitement starting to run down her inner thigh, glad her pants were off at least.

She didn't give Rex much of show either, as soon as she was naked she crawled into his lap, her wetness sliding across his leg. Her pelvis resting against his, his erection pointed up between them. They both paused at the sensation, skin to skin, closer than they had ever been, soon to be even closer.

Grinding slightly against him, he hissed, grabbing her thighs to stop her, "I don't think that's going to work."

She fluttered her hands on his shoulders, "Oh, sorry."

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head, "Here," he gripped her hand and wrapped it around the length of him, pumping up slowly and sliding her thumb across the wet slit at the tip. He groaned, his other hand digging into her leg as if hanging on.

Flushed, the chevrons on her montrals darkened from watching him. He was breathing unsteadily, his legs twitching underneath hers. His hand left hers and found out her newly exposed breasts, his focus on the way they filled his palm and then sagged slightly without. She kissed his neck and then leaned up a bit higher, her hand nudging him down towards her chest. He got the hint and trailed his lips down her chest and latched onto her nipple softly.

Resting her cheek against the crown of his head the fuzz scruffy, she sighed, "Harder."

He did and her hips bucked up against nothing. She felt swollen and wet and needed something against her. Her own hand was halfway there when she snatched his palm off her breast and slid his fingers along her folds, legs clenching as she gasped.

His fingers were broader than hers, a totally different sensation as she guided them to the spots that made her stomach quiver. They were thicker too, as she dipped them shallowly inside, loud wet smacking sounds starting to take over her heavy breathing and strangled gasps. She had to bring both hands up to Rex's neck, holding on tight as he stroked her.

Heat coiled in her, low and throbbing, and her legs started to give out, dropping her back more fully into his lap and angled away from his fingers. Ahsoka glanced at Rex, he wasn't in much better condition than she was- flushed and breathing heavy and staring at her intently. His gaze was soft, but filled with heat and hunger and no small amount of wonder and she couldn't help but smile happily in return and kiss him thoroughly.

The hand on her leg slid up to her ass, gripping firmly and then being joined by the other, both pulling her flush with him groin to chest. This time she was on top of his erection, all hard length and blunt tip pressing into her. His exhale was heavy against her mouth, hands flexing enough to grind her against him.

Her arms clenched his shoulders as her legs clenched around his hips. She was so wet the grinding lacked any type of possible finesse or direction, but still built a hot ache. His stomach muscles tensed, trying to thrust up, but with sitting and with hands on her ass he had almost no leverage. _That isn't going to work_ , she took mercy on him and reached down to his hardness and guide him to her entrance.

Easing him in slowly, accepting but unused to the fullness of the penetration. Ahsoka bottomed out. Her pelvis rested against his, skin hot and sticky with sweat. They paused, both looking down the place where they joined even though they couldn't see anything. They didn't need to, the sensations alone were enough to have Rex twitching _inside_ of her.

The unexpected feeling had her clamping down on him, walls gripping intimately as she squirmed in his lap. The wiggle of her hips was rewarded with a low groan through gritted teeth, and she braced her hands on shoulder and arm pulling her legs up slightly underneath her to better lift up oh so slowly and then back down.

"Oh, _kriff_ …"

 _Yes_ , she agreed doing it again and again, his strangled sounds tingling through her limbs. She slid him in and out, thighs squeezing his hips and fingertips pressing into the fleshy parts of his shoulders. She was stretched and swollen and filled, the hardness of him rubbing against her. A keening noise escaped her throat before she buried her face in the place between shoulder and neck.

His face pressed into her montral, the loud breathing echoing through her head. One hand remained on her, harshly gripping the crease between her cheek and the back of her upper thigh. The other had left her completely, spread out on the bedroll behind him, finally able to support a bit of his weight as he thrust up into her.

He dragged against her and Ahsoka came undone. The coiled up heat and ache snapping, flowing out from her core. Her cry muffled against his neck, fitful clenching of her muscles around him, her legs drooping rather bonelessly. She felt the tremors surge through her, stuttered breathing drying her throat. He pulled back far enough to give a look that was part satisfied, part questioning and part helplessness as he continued to thrust, his actions just lifting her up since she wasn't bearing down on him anymore.

She tried, but her legs wouldn't cooperate still sagging uselessly. About to shrug apologetically, she had to grab his shoulders instead as he spun them around, pressing her back to the bedroll and hovering above her still joined together. He braced one arm on the side of her head and the other on her hip, holding her down as he thrust with most of his body behind it.

Gasping, Ahsoka felt a tiny thrill even after, too far gone to truly appreciate it now but eager to try this out very very soon. Her legs wrapping around him, Rex drove into her powerfully, the moisture between them loud and conspicuous. She ran her hands down his back, enjoying the closeness of him and the way the tendons in his neck and arms stood out as he strained against her.

It didn't last much longer, his pace became frantic and his breathing hitched before stiffening against her, a new warm wetness filling her. Toes curling, she ran her hands over his neck to cup his face and gently kissed him as he sagged on top of her. He kissed back carefully, tenderly then collapsed on his side, slipping out of her.

Twisting her head, she caught his gaze- soft and content -and she was sure her own matched. Smiling, she scooted closer, happy to just lay next to him for now as he draped an arm over her waist. Their breathing eventually evened out, the heavy rush simmering down to a comfortable calm.

* * *

They reached the spaceport the next day, the trappings of meager civilization a bit of a shock after so long in the wilderness. It was a welcome change though, and they made good use of the fresher on the ship while waiting for payment from Aleese.

Saying good bye to Tala and Cu was difficult, the wargs whining and licking her face as she patted them farewell. They would be fine, hunting and carrying more beings safely across the desert, but still- she would miss them.

 _And that place as well_ , she decided as the ship left the planet's orbit and the starscape expanded, entering hyperspace. Ahsoka sat, eyes focused on the play of lights, not the hovering cylinder in front of her.

"Course set," Rex walked up behind her, "Should be about 18 hours to the listening post," he saw what she was working on, "All ready?"

And Ahsoka turned, smile serene as she held her lightsaber, white blade igniting.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who left kudos/comments/reviews on the first chapter.


End file.
